1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, endoscopes provided with an image-acquisition device and a light guide for guiding illumination light to the tip of an inserted portion, wherein the light guide is inclined relative to an optical axis of the image acquisition device, have been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 10-288742, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-216054, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-74015).